Batman: Wild West
by Trepidation
Summary: Bruce Wayne is tired. He is tired of crime and pointless death. But he isn't tired enough to not take a stand against it. Only on his first step towards justice, he creates his own brand of chaos. And he is far worse than anything Bruce could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Batman

I watched through an opening in the roof. I was waiting, patiently, for them to show up. Their luck streak in crime was going to end, tonight. Though tonight was their end, tonight was my beginning. Tonight, I began my recompense. I was no hero, but justice needed to be served. Crime will be finished, and there will be no more orphaned boys. A soft click alerted me, drawing my attention from my thoughts. I narrowed my eyes, and I readjusted the cowl once more. I slunk backward, moving my shadow from view.

The gang crept through the walkway where my shadow had been seconds after. Some glanced warily around, but most walked with confidence. They were led by a man in a black suit. He had a red, pill shaped hood covering his face. This man was their leader. His ensemble was where their name was derived from. The Red Hood Gang had stolen, kidnapped, murdered, and far more. Information had leaked out that the money at this chemical plant was their next target. But, Ace Chemicals will be their last target, and they are my first.

I crept into the plant, and dropped noiselessly to the floor. I had to pick them off one at a time. I slunk after them, covered and defended by the shadows. They started to spread out. One of them headed toward me, and I ducked behind a vat. I circled around it and appeared behind him. I smashed the back of his head with a punch, and leaped onto his back as he slammed to the ground. I grabbed the back of his head, and lifted it up before flattening his face against the floor. Leaving the unconscious man where he was, I again ducked behind the vat. I heard the other members call out to each other. Then, several heavy footfalls came toward me. I stood up and jogged to the end of the rail, leaping toward another loner as a few of the gang members located their unconscious comrade.

They started to yell at each other, warning the others to be on their guard, that something was up. Undeterred, I crept closer to my next victim. He appeared calm, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while as he patrolled his walkway. I glanced around, and located a staircase. Staying in the shadows, I slunk over to the staircase and climbed up. I crawled toward him, and then I slowly stood up. My shadow grew, and began to eclipse him. He noticed it, and whirled around. I lunged forward, both legs stretched out. I barreled into him, slamming my feet into his chest. I pushed off, kicking him forward. His head slammed against a metal bar, leaving him incapacitated as well. Two down, ten to go.

I raced back to the stair case, sprinted across the top of the sealed vat, and hurtled over to the third of the five walkways. I turned around, watching as the men found the second victim. They were puzzled, and fright was beginning to take hold. The leader remained with a few other men at the safe. I decided to leave them for later. I watched as the three men retreated back up the walkway, staring into the darkness of the plant. I darted toward the next walkway, hurtling toward them as they began to split up. The first one began to travel toward me, and I leapt into the concealing shadows. He advanced down the path, and the moment he passed me, I lunged out of the darkness. I pummeled him, and the moment he managed to turn around to defend himself, I used an uppercut to knock him out as well.

I raced over toward the other two, eager to finish them as well. Remembering myself, I halted and melted into the shadows. I popped open one of the compartments on my belt. I pulled out one of the batarangs, and put it between my fingers ready to throw it. I stood up, hunched over, and crept forward. My arm stiffened up, loaded with energy ready to hurl the batarang. I stepped into a patch of light, and stood the rest of the way up. My shadow eclipsed the man in front of me, but instead of calmly turing around to fight, he shrieked, just as I had anticipated. I whirled my body in a circle, using a roundhouse kick to knock him to the ground. I had hit him on the side of his head, right on his left ear. Perfect, he would be disoriented. Finishing the spiral, I released the batarang, sending it hurtling toward the man. He was close enough to the other man, to immediately react if he was attacked. So, when he heard the terrified shriek, he drew his gun and came running, Which I had been very prepared for. The batarang knocked the gun out of his hand. I wasn't far behind it, leaping forward to meet the criminal with an unforgiving barrage of blows. I pummeled his chest, before knocking him out with a right hook.

Remembering the other member, I raced toward him, leaping into the air and landing on his back. I smashed him into the ground, he had been struggling to stand up, and punched the back of his head. I stood up and whirled around to see a few of the other gang members sprinting toward me. I ducked out of the way, darting around a vat toward the next walkway. I dove across it, and over to another sealed vat of chemicals, ascending the attached staircase. I glanced nervously around and, spotting a patch of moonlight, rushed toward it. I spun into it and grabbed the edges of my cape. The group whirled around staring at me with a mix of fear and awe. I tossed the edges up so they looked like wings, and reached into the pocket to grab some of the batarangs. I hurled them toward the transfixed gang members, and then lunged into the group. I dodged, punched, and spun. I got in a good punch here, a well-placed kick there, and a quick punch. Soon all that was left was their leader, who had stayed out of the fray.

He must have been staring at me behind that hood. He was trembling, and I waited as he rose to his feet. I crouched into a fighting stance, waiting for him to make his move. He leaned forward, and then whirled around sprinting frantically in the other direction. I took after him, chasing him down the passageway. He scrambled up stairs onto the hanging passageway. He turned around, scared to look away. I followed after him as he tumbled backwards. He backed into the end of the path, his back pressed against the bars. I stepped forward, prepared to rip that obnoxious hood from his head and knock him unconscious. He stood up, and started climbing up the bars. I took another step forward and swung a fist at him. But, he jumped first, sailing backwards through the air. My punch quickly turned into a mad effort to catch him as he hurtled straight towards an open vat of acid. My mad grab was futile. I watched unable to do anything as he plummeted into the chemicals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

THe JokER

The water was washing the final bits of chemical goo off of me. I had washed up near the shoreline of some river. Speaking of which, just where was I? Why was I here? Who was I? The questions bubbled inside my head, battling for my attention. I pushed the thoughts aside. I stood up, and that was when a pounding headache hit me. Who let the little man with a hammer and a vengeance loose in there? I put my head in my hands, walked to the shoreline and sat down. My headache subsided after a few minutes, and I looked toward the horizon, it would be morning soon. Where should I go?

I pulled my lanky legs up to my chest, setting my chin on top of them. It was cold out. I shivered for a second, then decided that getting out of the water would help me warm up. I stood up, using my knees for support, and that's when I saw it. My reflection that is. My skin was bone white, my hair and eyes a glowing verdant, and mouth was scarlet.

I started to giggle. The giggles grew louder, reaching towards their crescendo. My lungs began to hurt as I collapsed from the sheer force of the hysterical laughter that was pouring out of me. I struggled to stand up as the laughter died down. I trudged up the bank towards a dusty road. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my own laughter.

I searched through my pockets as I walked. My clothes were in rags. I felt something strange and soggy in my pocket. It was a deck of cards. Curious. I opened the box and it tore. Irritated, I just ripped the box away, discarding the pieces. The majority of the cards were destroyed. I tossed the pieces of cards behind me, until there were only three cards left. They were relatively untouched. They were the Ace of Spades, The Queen of Diamonds, and The Joker. I stared at the three cards. Then, I tossed away the two that were missing corners. The Joker, untouched by the green goo and ferocious waters, remained in my hand. It must be like me, lucky to survive whatever had happened.

I continued down the road, lost in my thoughts, when I heard the sound of a horse galloping down the road. I didn't turn around as the gallop slowed to a canter, then to a trot, and finally to a walk. Clip-Clop. The horse appeared next to me along with its rider. He rode next to me for a full minute, and I looked in the other direction. Then, he quickened the horses pace, trotted in front off me, and blocked my path.

"Hey, man, do you need help?" He said. He dismounted and walked towards me. "Hey man, can you hear me?"

"Why, yes I do. Where is the nearest town?" I looked up at him when I spoke. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but abruptly clamped it shut. He also half-heartedly pointed.

"What happened to you," he queried. His voice was breathless. I loved it. I smiled and he visibly paled. I could feel something bubbling up in my chest. It was unfamiliar to me. I took a step towards the man, who began to tense up. My head tilted to the side and I took in the many visible signs of fear. I saw him beginning to panic, and I lunged for him, tackling him to the ground. I pummeled the man until he stopped fighting back. I felt giggles bubbling up in my chest, and I didn't resist the urge to laugh. Hysterical laughter filled the air while I strangled the man. Just to be sure, I took firm hold of the front and back of his head and jerked it up and to the right. A sickening crack filled the air.

I took the man's clothes, gun, and knife. He also had a couple of bucks, which I stuffed in my new pants with the Joker card. I stood up and whistled to the horse, which was trotting away from me. I walked slowly after it, clicking my tongue. I wished that the stupid animal would just come to me already. Finally, it let me get close enough to mount. I grinned at the body as I rode away, thanking the man for showing up with all this good stuff for me.

I rode in the direction the man had pointed. Time to find a bat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Batman

I sat in my chair. The cowl was in my lap staring back at me. I was vaguely aware that Alfred was somewhere behind me. I heard him sigh. Footsteps suddenly echoed through the giant room as Alfred approached me. He set a tray next to me, Earl Gray tea and lemon bars sat on it. I halfheartedly picked up one of the lemon bars and Alfred visibly relaxed. The tension in the room, which I had not been aware of until that moment, suddenly disappeared. A listless smile graced my lips.

"I assume everything went well Master Bruce," he remarked. I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement. But, Alfred noticed how the smile on my face had disappeared. He looked at me with concern.

"No, It did not." Alfred sighed.

"What happened Master Bruce?"

"Someone died Alfred. I swore I wouldn't kill anyone! That is the whole goal of this! To stop the cycle of violence and the endless bloodshed! How can I be correct when on the first night I start my mission a man dies? How can I keep my convictions? How could this be justice?" Alfred silently listened to my outburst.

"Master Wayne, if you don't mind my asking, how did he die? Did you kill him?"

"He fell into a vat of acid. I didn't push him in or anything, he jumped in to avoid me. So, I did kill him in a way."

"He made that choice Master Wayne. Could you have done anything to stop him? Could you have know that he was willing to jump?" After a minute, I shook my head no. "Then, Master Bruce, you did everything you could have done. As for the morality of your mission, think of the potential lives you have saved tonight. Those criminals will be in jail. They will be far away from even the potential of hurting another person."

I looked up at Alfred and smiled. He had lifted a weight off of my shoulders. I glanced up at the portrait of my parents. I hoped they were proud. Bringing the snack up to my mouth, I nibbled on it while I stared at the painting. Alfred stood next to me for a while, probably lost in his thoughts as well.

"Master Bruce, you have a meeting tomorrow at 7:30. Mr. Fox will be expecting you to be there on time." Translation, it is time for you to go to bed Bruce. I nodded my head in affirmation and got up from the chair. I emptied the cup of tea, and grabbed a few of the tasty little bars to bring with me. I stuffed one down my throat as I headed down to the cave.

I took the layers of protective cloth off and laid them in a neat pile. Then, I hung them in their correct place for the next night. The cowl would have to wait. Alfred strolled into the room and hovered in the entrance, signaling that my bath was ready. I glanced in his direction, then traveled over to my desk. A pencil and paper were already laid out and ready. I began documenting the night's events.

August 1

Stopped Red Hood Gang at Ace Chemical Plant.  
Eleven Men captured and handed over to current sheriff, James (Jim) Gordon.  
One Causality. The Red Hood (their leader) fell into a vat.

I wrote down some of the details after that small overview. There was not much to write down. I scribbled down a few more details before setting down the pencil and filing the paper. I stood up, pushed in my chair, and headed for the bathroom.

The hot water was extremely relaxing. It eased the tension in my muscles, and calmed my tumultuous thoughts. I started to drift off, only for Alfred to come in and comment about how the water must be getting cold. So, I dried off and stumbled into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

ThE JokER

Storm clouds were obscuring the sunlight. A few random rays had managed to filter through and illuminate the dark day. The abominable weather perfectly matched my acrimonious mood. It was too still, too quiet. The horses hooves pounded against the ground below, and that was the only sound. It was the calm before the storm. The town sat in the distance, I could see the lights from here. I spurred the horse to move faster. Little giggles bubbled up from the excitement of finally seeing the town.

I reached the town within minutes. My dismount was more like a mixture between a mad scramble and a lunge. I tied the horse's reigns to the pole outside the saloon. Someone was playing the piano inside, and bright lights shone from the openings in the shutters. I could have skipped inside from excitement. Pushing the door open, I sauntered in. Men of all shapes and sizes sat at different tables scattered across the room. I glanced around for a minute, before advancing to a table and sliding into a chair.

"Five bucks to enter," the dealer said without looking up. I pulled out the cash from my pocket; I had six. I tossed the money onto the table. The dealer looked up while shuffling the deck, his eyes widened in surprise. "You sure you know where you are buddy? You sure you ain't lost? 'Cause I didn't know the circus was in town."

The other men at the table chuckled and looked at me. "Oh, I'm not lost. I am looking for someone. But, first, I would like to win some extra cash. Never know when it will come in handy."

The dealer shrugged and handed me my cards. My grin stretched wider across my face. This was all to easy. How did they even think they stood a chance? I won the round without blinking an eye, and then the next round. My grin stretched further with every fold. After my fourth straight win, one of the men slammed his fist against the table.

"This joker here has got to be cheating!" Joker, I liked that.

"No, I am not," I replied simply. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve. Nothing.

"He's left-handed," another man said. The man grabbed my other arm and checked. Once again, there was nothing. He glared ferociously at me. I grinned back. But, my grin slowly disappeared, as it was gradually replaced by a frown. But, should I let him get away with this rudeness? How dare he accuse me? My arm flashed out and I snatched his arm. Another man interrupted my thoughts by grabbing the instigator's arm.

"Hey. He isn't cheating. Sit down already." My grin magically reappeared. It wasn't twenty minutes before I won another round. The instigator shot out of his chair and threw a handful of chips and cards at me.

"He is cheating. I know he is, and if nobody else is gonna stop him, then I guess I will." He managed to refrain from shouting. His voice was low and attempting to be menacing. I pulled a switchblade out of my pocket and flicked it open. The three inch blade would serve me nicely. I pushed it into my sleeve and stood up from my chair. The other man was rolling up his sleeves and crouching into a fighting stance. The bartender was getting ready to tell us to take it outside when I shot across the table.

The blade slid out of my sleeve and tore through his flesh and bone. Blood splattered across my face and my new clothes. He grasped at his neck before slumping to the floor. A few cards slid out of his sleeve. I bent over and picked one up, an ace. A few giggles escaped me, the only sound in a frozen room. I licked the blood from my lips, and wiped the knife on my pants.

I slid back into my seat and held up the card for everyone to see. "Well, as the saying goes, I guess cheaters never win." I flicked my wrist and tossed the card onto the table. "Now, I need some information about a certain bat."

Hello Readers. I am making this note for the sole purpose of saying I am sorry. My brain refused to acknowledge that yesterday was Saturday, so I did not update. However, since I am conceited enough to believe that their are peple following this story, I would like to inform potential readers that I will update every Saturday. If I don't, I will update early Sunday morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Batman

"Mister Wayne?" Lucius Fox tapped me on the shoulder. I cringed, guessing that I was in trouble for napping instead of listening to the plans for a transcontinental railroad.

"Yes? What is it?" Lucius frowned at me. That was unusual, Fox typically had at least a half-smile on his lips.

"I need to talk to you privately." Lucius led me down the corridor to his office. He shut the door behind him, and locked it. Curious. "A tragedy was just know how you asked me to watch out for crime recently? Yes, well, there was a homicide and theft at a saloon. A man managed to escape... He ran all the way to Gordon's place. Says a clown came in. Killed a man, then started asking about a bat man. He snuck out of there before the other men had time to answer him. Gordon went there later, there was six men dead, including the bartender. Four hundred dollars in cash is gone also, along with the deck of cards off the table he was playing at."

I was shocked. This level of crime was highly unusual. I needed to form an alliance with Gordon, which shouldn't be too difficult. Seeing as how he saw me leaving the scene when the Red Hood Gang was apprehended. I glanced out the window, the sun was beginning to set, the storms had finally subsided at about mid-afternoon. If I left now, I could talk to Gordon, investigate the crime scene, and still get eight hours of sleep. I looked over at Fox, and he gave me one of those knowing smiles of his.

"I think you have worked plenty today as well, Mister Wayne." I shot him a thankful smile and darted out the door. I shut it behind me and rushed down the hall with a purposeful stride. I was out of the building in no time. I mounted my horse and took off, galloping towards Wayne Manor.

~Later~

I crept behind the sheriff's building. I slipped in through the open window, feet planted carefully to avoid the creaky floor. I snuck up behind Gordon. I stood silently behind him for a few moments before clearing my throat. He nearly fell out of his chair. He swiveled in his chair to face me. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Who are you?" A gun suddenly clicked. I looked to see the bottom of the barrel, the gun was mostly hidden by the back of the chair.

"I know who you are Gordon. You are the only other person who wishes to stand up for justice. You are the only other person who would like to see justice served and crime eradicated. As for who I am, I am the Batman." Gordon seemed unperturbed by my answer. He adjusted himself in his seat and put his gun back in its holster.

"Well then, what do you propose Batman?" I resisted the urge to smirk. It was obvious he didn't trust me yet, by how his hand hovered at the holster. But, he was willing to give me a chance. He must see the corruption, and the evident need for justice, as well.

"I need to know about a certain clown incident." I hesitated at the word clown. Had Lucius meant an actual clown earlier? Or was he using a different connotation than the literal meaning? I now fervently hoped that he meant a literal clown.

"Yeah. It is strange. The guy was hysterical while he was talking about it. He said the guy had white skin. To which, I was like okay, that's unhelpful. But then he said it was bone white, like this piece of paper here." He held up a clean piece of paper for me. Then he put it down and pulled a piece of paper from a stack. It had scribbles of handwriting all over it. "Uh, said the guy had green hair too. Not dyed either. Green, like grass, all the way to the root. And horrific glasgow scars that went to, uh, about an inch or two from his ears. He was real tall too, the guy guessed about six and a half feet tall. Also said he was real skinny, didn't expect to be as strong as he was. That's what he gave us on the description of the guy. Shouldn't be too hard to find huh?"

I shook my head in affirmation. Did the man make this up? No one was born with natural green hair. The hair ruled out the possibility of him being an albino as well. As for the scars, they were often given to those who royally pissed off gang leaders. Six and a half feet tall, I was 6'2. It was rare that I heard of someone taller than me, especially that tall.

"Is there anything he said that could clue us in to what the clown is looking for?" I almost hoped Gordon also mentioned he was looking for a bat man. But, how would he know about me? No one was there except those who were apprehended, or dead. After all, there was no way that man survived the chemical bath. He would have been eaten alive by the acid.

"Said he was looking for you. The clown was asking for a batman. Guess you were who he was looking for." He paused. "I'm also gonna assume that those guys didn't know you. 'Cause he killed them. So they must've displeased him."

I nodded in approval. That was a good assumption to make. "I would like to see the scene. Can you tell me where to go?"

"I can do better. I'll take you there."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

ThE JOkER

I stared at the incompetent man in front of me. I was itching to take that wonderful switchblade to him as well. How hard could it be to answer a simple question? He continued to stare stupidly at me. I leaned forward on the counter. I sighed. I pointedly stared back. Still nothing. Dumb as a doorknob. I waved my hand in front of his face. Finally, I decided to ask again.

"Do. You. Sell. Guns. Here?" I paused after each word, careful to put emphasis on each one. Finally the idiot's gears began to turn.

"Oh! Ah! Yes! Yes I do! Right over here sir!" The old, tubby man bumbled over to a metal box behind the counter."They are right here sir."

I resisted the urge to imitate his pathetic little voice. Or, that high-pitched mumble that was supposed to be a voice. "Can I see them?"

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes you can!" Must he make those odd noises before every answer? Or was he so inept that he was incapable of answering without them? Either way, my patience for the man was hanging by a thread. And with that chubby body that thread's going to break very soon. A cacophonous creak squealed from the safe. I covered my ears in a futile effort to keep that high-pitched squeal away. "There you go sir. See, I have many options available."

Ohhh, available huh? That's a big word for you, you dumpy little man. "Wonderful, fantastic. I will take all of them, and all your bullets."

"Um. Uh. Sir? You can't buy everything. There is a limit. Sheriff Gord-" Bang. I walked over and stared at the corpse. Well call me a monkey's uncle. There really was a brain in there. I pushed his body to the side with my foot. That repulsive stump was finally gone! The knife would have been too slow. I had to get rid of that abomination to mankind quickly!

I sauntered over to the guns and opened the abominable safe wider. That obnoxious squeal once again put in a valiant effort to make my ears bleed. Once again, it failed. I took the desirable guns and all the bullets I could find out of the safe and on the counter. I strolled through the room, grabbing a few random cans of beans and other caned foods. I wasn't picky, or, I didn't think I was. Besides, with the angry grumbling my belly was doing, I didn't think it would care as long as it was fed.

I found a a couple of saddlebags, a few holsters, and this box with wheels. I went outside with the box with wheels and rope and attached it to my horse. As soon as I was finished I went back inside and grabbed a sleeping bag, frying pans, the cans of food, and a couple other things. I tossed the stuff in the box. I went back into the store and stuffed the guns and the bullets and holsters in the saddlebags and attached those to the saddle. Pleased that I had found the necessities, I looked around for frivolous items. I found a magnificent glass case filled with knives. Which I broke into and took a few, stuffing them into the saddlebags as well. I also found a couple packs of cards, and into the cart/box with wheels they went.

Clothes were next on my list. As much as I liked this cheap brown ensemble, it was too small, by far. The boots were too. My feet were killing me. Humpty-Dumpty's clothes would do me no good, so I left him alone. I found a trunk in the back, (unlocked, lucky for dumpy's corpse) and found a bunch of clothes in it. I tried on everything, but the only thing that fit was this purple outfit. So, I went to the mirror and looked at my reflection. This was a keeper; it was very flattering for me. I found a violescent colored trench coat to go with it, and boots. Today was just my day. I chuckled to myself as I tossed my old outfit into the trunk.

I carried some more food out to the cart. I was about to leave when I remembered Humpty-Dumpty. I couldn't just leave him in there like that. I strolled back in and crouched next to him. I sorted through the deck of cards, splaying them out. I giggled a little when I found the right card. The Joker sat proudly displayed on Dumpy's spacious back. As I was standing up to leave I noticed a wedding ring on the man's hand. Poor woman, having to live with that inept creature. How miserable. I searched around until I found a marker. I put a hundred bucks next to the card and on the card I wrote:

You're welcome. -J

I am extremely sorry that this is so late. I was gone the majority of the weekend.


End file.
